


【客金】鲑鱼

by cranberrycookie0



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberrycookie0/pseuds/cranberrycookie0
Summary: 异装/双性/孕期sex/人外/产卵
Relationships: Yang "H4cker" Zhi-Hao/Kim ''Doinb'' Tae-sang
Kudos: 3





	【客金】鲑鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 异装/双性/孕期sex/人外/产卵

咚、咚、咚。

双拼别墅的另一半正装修，声音震得杨志浩脑袋胀痛。他见过那一半房子的主人，在对方来看房的时候。那时候他拎着垃圾出门，不经意间瞥见一道瘦而高的身影，被簇拥在几名销售之间，黑色长裙与黑色长发如同一片浓重的乌云。

他无缘得见那人的正脸，便不免记挂在心。神秘的瘦高女人，身边没有状似伴侣的男人作陪，轻飘飘买下半栋别墅。有机溶剂的刺鼻气味飘进屋里，他皱起眉，关掉了所有的窗户。噪音陡然变小许多，气味也慢慢地淡去，一同被隔绝的还有花园里的鸟鸣与花香。

他素来是喜欢将窗户敞开的人，因为关窗意味着封闭，在大多时候，封闭总是不好的。

几个月后终于有人运来大批行李，又过了几天，房屋的主人大概也住了进来。尽管那段时间的噪音吵得他心神不宁，但还是好奇与拥有新邻居的喜悦占了上风。他将刚烤好的蛋挞和曲奇包起，附带了一些进口的零食和饮料，装在精美的粉蓝色纸袋里，按响了新邻居的门铃。

大约半分钟后，门应声而开，一股浓郁的牛奶香气扑鼻而来。瘦高的男人站在门后，黑色短发湿漉漉地贴着头皮，丝绸睡袍的领口延伸到上腹，袒露出一片雪白的皮肤。杨志浩愣了一下，有些手足无措：“不好意思……打搅了，我是你们的邻居，一直都住在那半边的。恭喜你们搬新家，这是一点心意。”

“哎呀，谢谢谢谢！”男人露出微讶的神情，而后立刻换上灿烂的笑靥，伸手将纸袋接过。“那个，还有……”杨志浩咬了咬嘴唇，“替我向你太太问声好。”

男人看起来更加惊讶了：“啊？什么啊，我没有太太啊，我一个人住的。”

杨志浩有些呆住了。男人露出恍然的笑容：“哦！你是前段时间在售楼部见过我吗，我刚洗完澡，还没来得及戴假发。”

“你……”他有点震惊，竟忘了最基本的礼节。男人眯起眼笑着，指向门牌上的名字：“这是我的名字，我叫金泰相。”

他跟着念了一遍，问：“韩国人？”

“对呀。”金泰相侧过身子，做出邀请的手势，“进来坐会儿？”

“不不，不用了。”他终于挂起礼节性的微笑。金泰相也笑，笑得暧昧不明：“没事的，家里没有别人。”

“这么巧，我家里也没有别人。”杨志浩微微颔首，“不过我今天还有一点事，就先不打扰了。有机会来我家坐吧。”

他能有什么事，他父母倒是想让他做些事，但他终究不是那样热血沸腾想要打拼出一片天下的人。他拿着钱做了家人看来过于稳健的投资，然后一个人缩在半栋别墅里。他才二十几岁，却过得比他远在加州的父母还要清闲。

他嘴里含着一颗夹心薄荷糖，用一整个下午看了三部小众法国电影。电视屏幕里一对男女在水下拥吻，嘴唇相接的地方吐出一串明晃晃的气泡，像两条交尾的鱼。他躺在沙发里，盖着薄毯，傍晚四五点钟的阳光照进来，暖融融的，他感觉整个人都快要融化。一同融化的还有嘴里那颗糖，微辣的薄荷味散尽后是铺天盖地的果香。

他对夹心薄荷糖的热爱到了偏执的程度。这种糖做成光滑圆润的球形，一颗能含很久，厚厚的薄荷外皮含化以后是摄人心魄的清甜，有如可爱多最后一口巧克力一样令人沉醉。唯一的缺点就是难买，最近的售卖地址也要坐一个多小时的地铁，跨越大半座城市。他只好在周末早早吃完午饭，坐上空荡荡的地铁去买糖。

地铁开了两站，逐渐开始有稀稀落落的人上车，有人坐到他旁边。他犹自沉浸在耳机里的说唱音乐中，忽地被拍了肩膀，反射性地抖了一下，再望去时，恰对上一双明媚的眼睛。

“好巧啊。”对方的开场有些俗套。杨志浩望着他散落的黑云般的长发，刘海卷成很蓬松的样子，口红的颜色浓郁如同浆果。他一时间呆在原地，有种强烈的从脑子里搜刮出什么的欲望：“我是不是在哪见过你？”

“噗。”长发男人笑了一声，嗓音是很独特的质感，介于低沉与明亮之间，在男或女的扮相下都不显得突兀。“你那天才来敲我的门，这么快就忘记我啦？那个小点心是你自己做的吗，很好吃哦，我很喜欢。”

杨志浩依然怔怔地：“不是的……我是说，再之前，我好像见过你。”

金泰相略一思忖：“你是不是看过我的节目？”

“啊？哦……哦！”他有如醍醐灌顶，“我想起来了，你是xx台深夜档的那个主持人吗？你是咕咕？”

“嗯哼。”金泰相笑着点头，他笑的时候眼睛眯起来，吊起的眼角挤出几道细纹。他不常看那档节目，却也知道那名高得离奇的女主持，在同行们纷纷丰胸丰臀打擦边的时候，只有她一副平胸身板穿着深v，一颦一笑毫不做作，荤话扮纯都收放自如，令一票观众耳目一新。

他有点震惊，扯了扯僵硬的嘴角：“想不到像你这样的人物也来坐地铁啊。”

“你不也是？这么年轻班也不上，住着这么大的房子。”金泰相托住下巴，饶有兴致地看着他，“你为什么坐地铁？”

杨志浩将手臂枕在脑后：“我以前有车的，后来送给朋友了。”

“这么大方？”

“我做过对不起他的事。”他将眼帘垂下去，“也不算是对不起他吧，我只是不想欠他的。”

金泰相舔一舔嘴唇：“我大概知道你说的是谁。”

杨志浩望向他：“嗯？”

金泰相移开目光：“我买过你们的专辑。那个时候我很喜欢你们的歌。”

“哦……”杨志浩苦笑一声，“没想到那东西还有人听啊。”

“我觉得词写得很好啊。后来你为什么退了？”

“不想在这个圈子呆下去了，不适合我。”他咬着嘴唇，“谢……狼行他，最近怎么样了？”

“不清楚诶。我不太熟。”车窗忽然晃亮，列车驶入轻轨段，车厢里染上一层温暖的橙黄。远处的工地上传来巨大的噪声，无端与破碎的记忆片段重合，杨志浩怔怔地出神，忽地听见金泰相在一旁说：“我下周天晚上要在家里开派对，你来不来？”

“好啊。”他几乎是不假思索地答应下来，事了才发觉不像自己一贯的风格。金泰相果然有些惊讶：“这么爽快？我还以为请你要费点功夫呢。我还有两站就下车了。”

“还有两站是中央广场，去玩吗？”

“嗯，去逛街，然后吃饭。那边新开了家日料，可惜没订到今晚的位置。”

列车驶入中央广场站，周遭陡然变得喧闹起来。金泰相说：“你不下车？这条线都快到头了。”

杨志浩答：“我还要再坐几站。去买糖。”

金泰相笑：“买糖？真的假的？”

“是啊。”他很认真地掏出糖盒，“这个很好吃的，还剩一颗，给你。”

对方接过来含入口中：“谢谢啦。”

他望着金泰相挤在人群中的背影，才发觉对方穿的是黑色绒面小礼裙，将修长而纤细的双腿衬得更加白皙，近乎发光，简直不似人类。

他到斜阳将暮的时候才回家，在路上吃过了晚饭，便靠在窗前发呆。直到过了十一点钟，他看见一辆轿车停在楼下，黑发黑裙的女人被搂在一个男人怀中，大约是喝了酒，有些踉跄地进了门去。

他翻箱倒柜找出几年前的专辑，胡乱地抹去上面的灰尘，抠开光盘盒抽出歌词册，第一页的主打歌赫然写着作词H4cker，编曲Langx。那时候他们两个都还籍籍无名，只靠着一腔热情做rapper。他用手指抚过那两个名字，猛然想起hook还是谢镇营高中时候爱哼的旋律。

他把碟片塞进DVD机，音量开到最大，五只音箱一齐轰响，快要把天花板给震塌。他声嘶力竭地吼着歌词：“没有你的房间变得真的很大很大”。从前他没有邻居，偶尔喝多了发发疯也没人找上门来。如今他滴酒未沾，却没来由地希望有人来敲自己的门。

没有人敲响自己的门。他把耳朵贴在墙上，音乐的余响嗡嗡地在空气中震荡，墙的另一边只有寂静。

他打了无数腹稿，编排拒绝金泰相的理由，每一次想要去按响那个门铃的时候却总是半途而返。万一他不在家呢？他想。或者，万一他家里有别人呢？就这样一直拖到派对的前一天，他翻出两年前的西装，好在他没发胖，所以穿着还合身，只是头发软软地垂下来，没一点造型。他想着要不要去剪个板寸，最后还是打消了念头。板寸头太像当年他还被称作骇客的时候，他不是喜欢回忆往昔的人。

最后他还是拎着礼物，不知何时买的胸针，和一盒薄荷糖，按响了隔壁门铃。一股浓烈的花香扑面而来，金泰相穿着一条贴满亮片的吊带裙，胸前空荡荡一片，硕大的项链吊坠垂在领口。见了他便很热情地将他往里迎：“来来来快进来。我给大家介绍一下啊，这位是我的邻居，当年黑泡圈的嗨少，那时候我还是他的歌迷来着。”

场面安静了一瞬，许多人望向他，更多人没有在意他的到来。他兀自绕过甜品台，从香槟塔上随手取下一支，默默地站在一边。不多时有人上来搭话，一半来要签名一半问他当初隐退的原因，其中又有一部分期盼着他复出。“嗨少写的词就是有感觉，现在狼行去了皇族，虽然人气高了不少，但就总觉着没那味。”

杨志浩淡淡地说：“如果换做是我，我也愿意用大众认可来换取所谓的个性，毕竟人要恰饭的嘛。”他不经意间抬头，望见金泰相的背影，正与他说话的男人赫然就是他们谈论的对象。

“哎呀原来嗨少才看见呀。我还以为你故意不找他呢……对了，你俩当初……”

说话间那两人也朝这边望过来。谢镇营立刻转过脸去，金泰相则快步向自己走来。

周围的人群识趣地散开。杨志浩有点恼怒：“你不是和他不熟吗？”

金泰相撅一撅嘴：“我说不熟的时候是一星期前呢，一个星期还不够我和他变熟嘛。”

杨志浩没有回应这句明显的敷衍之辞。金泰相冲他挤一挤眼睛：“你俩好久不见了吧，要不要去说句话？”

“不用。”

“怎么啦？”金泰相微屈上身，凑近过来，领口里的风光一览无余。“呆不习惯？他们是不是说什么过分的了？”

“没有。”他直视金泰相描着浓黑眼线的双眸，“就是有点吵。”

“吵吗……”金泰相回身看了一眼，忽地拉起杨志浩手腕，“那我们去下面？”

他反应了一瞬，立刻意识到“下面”所指的是什么地方——双拼别墅的户型是完全对称的。他的语气里染上了难以名状的兴奋：“可以啊。”

金泰相冲他露出一个十足灿烂的笑，拉着他从后门绕了出去。

金泰相家的地下室里没有堆放杂物，反而铺满了柔软的绒毯，地上放置着巨大的毛绒玩具和瑜伽球。他们刚一进门就吻在一起，拥抱着滚倒在地面上，金泰相的东西将亮片短裙撑起一块，硬邦邦地硌着他的肚子。他赶在气息用尽前从唇齿纠缠中挣脱出来，两个人都急促地喘息着，杨志浩贴上金泰相颈侧：“香水是真我？”

“是。”金泰相揉着他柔顺的头发，“适合我吗？”

杨志浩将热气喷在金泰相耳根：“不如我第一次见你的那个味道。”

“那天你怎么不进来坐？”

杨志浩抱住他盈盈一握的窄腰，手掌向他臀上游移：“如果那天我进来了，会发生什么？”

“你想要发生什么，就会发生什么。”

他欺身将人压在身下，立刻有两条长腿缠上他的腰。他将金泰相脸上的一绺长发拨开：“这么急？你知道吗，凡事都要留点悬念才好玩。”

金泰相抚上他的胯间：“可你第一次见我的时候，这里就像现在这样了吧？”

杨志浩也往他短裙里探去：“你不也一样？”他摸到那个他也有的东西，可那里太湿了，湿得不像个寻常男人，他摸到自己没有的东西，又软又滑的两片软肉，再往里去便牢牢地吸住他的手指。他这回是实打实地震惊了，瞠目结舌地望着金泰相，对方只把一片不知从何而来的塑料小袋塞进他另一只手里：“快点……”

尽管他平日里谎话连篇，此刻所言大概的确属实，杨志浩将手指捅进去一点，拔出来的时候就带出一股水来。“别弄了……”金泰相的声音带了哭腔。他从善如流地撕开了包装，给自己套上那层乳胶制品，就着上面的润滑和金泰相流出的那些，毫不费力地顶进去。他发出一声喟叹：“你真的好紧。”

金泰相搂住他的脖颈，他小幅地蹭着，有只手把他的衬衫从西装裤里扯出来，探进去抚摸他的脊背。“嗯……用力一点……哥……”金泰相的低吟落在他耳侧，他却并没有照做：“可你不是很舒服吗？我找对地方了吗？”

他猛地一挺腰，身下的人便剧烈地抽搐一下。他又恢复了温柔的力道，俯下身去吻他的额头：“都说了不要急。”

“你……”他咬住嘴唇，眼里盈满了水光，精心做过的长指甲掐进杨志浩皮肉里，失神地喊着，“哥哥……哥哥……”那双惯常狡黠的眼睛半翻上去，两滴泪从湿红的眼角滑落，双唇微张着，却再也发不出一个完整的音节。杨志浩被陡然绞紧，他低喘了几声，也交代在一股热潮中。

金泰相瘫在原地，还有余力调侃他：“这么快，你多久没碰过女人了？”

杨志浩把套子打了个结：“是你太会夹了。”

金泰相撅起嘴来：“你还怪我咯。”

“本来就是咯。”他从西装口袋里摸出糖盒来，“吃不吃？”

金泰相拿起一颗放进嘴里：“你这是什么习惯啊，太奇怪了吧。”

杨志浩说：“你也挺奇怪，这么喜欢喊人哥哥。”

金泰相笑起来：“舒服吗？”

他也笑：“还有吗？”

他们回到地上，早已找不见谢镇营的影子。派对散场的时候杨志浩说：“以后不知道吃什么的时候可以来我家吃，我闲，有工夫做菜。”

对方很爽快地答应下来：“好啊。”

杨志浩加了一句：“来我家的时候就不必喷香水了，随意一点。”

金泰相冲他挤一挤眼睛：“那我要洗完澡才来。”

那之后金泰相开始不时来他家里做客，却并不总是为了蹭饭，但做爱一定必不可少。完事以后金泰相一丝不挂地躺在沙发上，只在肚子上盖着薄毯，懒懒地看综艺节目。杨志浩则在厨房里，把混着蔓越莓干的面粉糊倒进模具，再送进烤箱。有时候金泰相聚精会神地看他做饼干，末了问一句：“你做这些吃的是和谁学的啊？”

杨志浩说：“和我奶奶。我从小跟着我奶奶长大的。我爸妈那个时候都不怎么管我，我奶奶喜欢做这些，我就跟着她学会了。”

金泰相舔了舔嘴唇：“难怪啊。”

杨志浩问：“难怪什么？”

“你做的好吃。”他掀开毯子，裹上浴袍，“我要回去了，晚一会还有事。”

“饼干快烤好了，不吃一点吗？”

“下次吧，”他眯起眼笑着，“下次一定。”

杨志浩把烤好的饼干一股脑塞进冰箱，给自己煮了一碗面吃。他吃到一半，不由自主走到窗前，从窗户里探出头去，看见一辆轿车停在楼下。

十几分钟后，金泰相盛装打扮走出门来，车上下来一个年轻男人，给金泰相开了车门。或许是他窥看得过于明目张胆，那男人抬起脸望向他，长了一张憨态可掬的圆脸，神情却有些阴沉。

他们对视了数秒，以圆脸男人钻进车里而告终。杨志浩把窗户关上，连同窗帘一并拉起，不去看轿车驶离的背影。

他喜欢把窗户敞开，却不愿人闯进他的生活。可自从他遇见金泰相，一切似乎都颠倒过来。

他拿起手机，点开和谢镇营的聊天框，犹豫了片刻，发了一条消息过去：明天下午有空吗？

对方秒回：有的。

他们约在咖啡馆见面，杨志浩望着窗外的车流出神，谢镇营给两个人的咖啡里加砂糖。“怎么了，不高兴？”

“没有啊。”他依然呆愣愣地。

“你想到找我，是心里有事吧。”

杨志浩转头望向他，扁了扁嘴：“那天你看到我就溜了。”

谢镇营有些无奈：“那天人那么多，我是怕给你惹麻烦呀……”

杨志浩忽然问：“你和他是什么时候认识的？”

“谁？”

“韩国人。”

“哦，”谢镇营有些意味不明地笑起来，“好早之前就认识了，当时你也在呀。”

杨志浩皱眉：“什么时候？我怎么不记得。”

谢镇营说：“你那时候喝醉了吧，他后半场才来的。”杨志浩怔怔地盯着桌面，谢镇营望着他：“怎么，后悔了？”

“没有啊。”他端起咖啡来，却不料手抖了一抖，将滚烫的深色液体溅出来几滴。谢镇营拉过他颤抖的手，裹在自己掌心里：“手还抖吗，有没有去看心理医生？”

“没，我还好。”他垂着眼睫。谢镇营将他的手裹紧了些：“不舒服的话就去约一下医生吧，别耽误了自己。”

杨志浩无端烦躁起来，岔开了话题：“中央广场那家新开的日料你去过没？”

“没有。”忽地谢镇营手机响起来，他说了一通，最后和杨志浩说，“抱歉，突然找我录demo，先走了啊，下次再聊。”

他起身穿上外套，忽地被杨志浩拉住了衣角。对方向他张开双臂：“可不可以抱一下？”

谢镇营愣了一下，然后将他拥入怀中。

杨志浩找到许久未曾联系的兄长，托关系订到了那家日料店的桌位，约了金泰相五点半在中央广场大喷泉边见面。他精心挑了一套衣服，戴上从前当rapper时候的首饰，提前十分钟到了地方。他躲在距离喷泉几十米的站台边，远远地看到金泰相站在那里。他今天没有戴假发，穿了件粉色卫衣，看起来像个扮纯的money boy。

五点半的时候杨志浩收到了消息：我已经到了，你在哪？

他回：我路上堵了，可能要晚一会儿，你先逛逛吧。

他待在原地，紧盯着那道粉色的瘦高人影，仿佛狙击手紧盯着他的目标。他的目标伫立着，不时地东张西望，却始终没有移动脚步。广场上人潮汹涌，小贩们摆起了摊位，霓虹灯牌接续亮起，夜幕逐渐将城市笼罩。金泰相大约是站得累了，便蹲下来，两手抱住膝盖，原本瘦瘦高高的一个人缩成小小一团，像只被遗弃的小动物。

杨志浩终于从站台后走出，三步并两步跑过去，去拉金泰相的手臂：“对不起对不起，我来晚了。”

金泰相蹲得腿麻了，费了一番功夫才站稳。杨志浩心中涌起按捺不住的欣喜，却又像被扼住咽喉般喘不过气来。“你怎么不先去逛逛啊？直接去店里坐也行的，你有我手机号的。”

“我们约的不就是这里嘛，”金泰相望着他，眼里映着五光十色的霓虹灯，“我要是走了，你去哪里找我。”

他揉一揉杨志浩的头发：“行啦，走去吃饭吧，好饿啊。”

这家店一座难求并非空穴来风。琳琅满目的菜品端上来，成色和刀工都是上佳。金泰相是真饿了，往嘴里塞食物的模样像极了一只仓鼠。杨志浩把三文鱼刺身夹到碗里，在酱油和芥末里滚了一圈，忽然想起什么似地：“我听说鲑鱼一生就产一次卵，是真的吗？”

金泰相嘴里嚼着东西，含混不清地说：“是啊，因为产卵要洄游，会累死的。”

他把食物咽下去，补充道：“而且它们产卵的时候全身都会变成红色，还会长出尖牙，超恐怖的。”

杨志浩眉毛抖了抖：“你怎么知道这么多的。”

“中学生物课上学的啊，你们老师不讲吗？”

“生物课谁听啊，”他撇一撇嘴，”我当初要是认真听课，现在就在读大学了。”

金泰相卷了一筷子乌冬面送进嘴里：“可惜。”

吃完以后他们在广场闲逛。杨志浩提议道：“向南一个路口有家很好的酒吧，我们去坐坐？”

“啊，下次吧。今晚我还有一场呢。”金泰相抓了抓头，“是和同事早就约好了的，我以为你只想和我吃一顿饭的……”

说话间一辆SUV停在他们身后，一个清瘦的少年从车上下来，戴着副黑框眼镜，一副学生模样。他与杨志浩打了个照面，两人都愣了一下。少年别开视线，拉起金泰相手臂：“泰相哥你怎么在这种地方啊，都没个地标，我们找了你好久。”

说罢他才转向杨志浩，说了一句：“好久不见。”

“好久不见啊小天。”杨志浩将手抄在裤袋里，“你跟无双最近怎么样了？”

“无可奉告。”他拉着金泰相胳膊，扭头就走。

无双是卓定早年的艺名，那时天下无双也是地下rapper里小有名气的组合。只不过分道扬镳仿佛是注定的结局，在每个人身边轮番上演，杨志浩只是没想到昔日的后辈兜兜转转竟来到金泰相身边。

他在沙发上发呆到后半夜，终于在朋友圈刷出一张金泰相跟一堆人的合照，他被簇拥在人群中央，每个人脸上都洋溢着灿烂的笑容。杨志浩想起很多年前高天亮与自己battle被生生说到哭，只觉得恍如隔世。

他又拿起那张专辑，把垫在碟片下面的纸拆出来。那是一张他与谢镇营的黑白合照，两个人背对镜头，干冰的雾气在光束里升腾，扑朔迷离却又昭示着无法改写的结局。

他拍下了这张照片，发了朋友圈，设置了仅金泰相可见。直到天色擦亮也没有收到一个赞或者是回复，抑或是一条新消息。

隔天金泰相带着一大堆东西登门造访，不知意图何在。他将东西一样一样地拿出来，日本产的和果子、清酒，欧洲进口的巧克力，地区限定的的鞋子。“这个码数我穿不了，我看了你的鞋码应该正好，来试试。”

杨志浩恹恹地窝在沙发里：“谁送你的啊。”

“什么谁送我的呀，是我之前托人买的啦，但这个鞋码和我平时穿的不太一样。”

“那怎么好意思收。”

“你在说啥呀，”他走过去，伏在杨志浩身上，“怎么不开心了呀，宝贝？”

杨志浩轻抚着他的短发：“到底有多少人是你的宝贝？”

他将耳朵贴在杨志浩胸膛，心跳如鼓声般撼击耳膜。“什么啊，我的宝贝只有你呀。上次的都只是同事而已，我们之间没什么的。”

“高天亮看起来很喜欢你啊。”

“那是他的事。跟我又没关系咯。”

杨志浩皱眉：“那个圆脸的小孩呢？”

“哪个？”

“开车来你家楼下接你那个，脸挺圆的，穿着件红卫衣。”

“你说进赫啊。”金泰相垂下眼帘，“他是我在韩国认识的学弟，去年才来中国，没人陪我的时候我才找他。”

他说：“我也可以陪你的，你不要找他了好不好。”

金泰相望向他。

杨志浩咬了咬嘴唇，眼里有光闪烁。“我知道我没用，我爸妈都说我不如我哥，没有事业心性格也不行。但我唯一有的就是时间了，我真的很闲，你要做什么我都可以陪你。”

“不要说了。”金泰相抱住他，用嘴唇堵住他的。唇舌交缠挤出的水声被淹没在电视机的声音里，杨志浩将金泰相箍得很紧，仿佛稍一卸力他就会从自己手中滑脱。

许久之后四片嘴唇终于分开，扯出一道银丝。金泰相把他遮住眼睛的刘海拨开：“不许这么说自己。”

杨志浩不再孤身一人去买糖，购物清单上也多了一堆东西。午后空荡荡的车厢里有了两个人，这个季节已经开始有蚊子，而穿短袖又显得早了些。金泰相两手环在胸前，手缩在腋窝里，想要拆东墙补西墙从自己身上汲取一点暖意。杨志浩抱住他，他也穿着短袖，可年轻的身体终究比金泰相更加富有热量。

他们的手臂交叠在一起，杨志浩把他往自己怀里拉：“坐我身上吧。”“那也太奇怪了吧。”他轻笑着，还是坐了上去。杨志浩的嘴唇蹭着他的耳垂：“反正这里又没有别人。”

他的双臂箍在金泰相身前，一开始握着对方的双手，又慢慢地向他胸前移去。“你在摸哪啊？”金泰相扭了扭身子，却也没有挣脱。他的手指隔着一层布料，拨弄胸前那凸起的一小点，他探过头去看见金泰相紧咬的嘴唇，在他耳边低低地问：“你上面为什么不像个女人？”

金泰相扭头看着他：“怎么，嫌弃我了？”

“我怎么会。”他将两个指头捏起来，金泰相低低地惊叫一声，在他的搓弄下绷紧了腰。“我就喜欢你这样的，好可爱。”他把一条腿伸进金泰相两腿之间，就立刻被夹紧，他便把那条腿抬高了些，他感受到那个硌着自己的硬物，身上的人扭着腰肢，发出微弱的嘤咛声，好像在拒绝，又好像在索求。

于是他将手探向那秘地，湿气隔着裤子染上他的手指。金泰相将腿又分开了些，他清晰地摸到一道浅浅的沟壑，稍稍施力按下去便换来一阵呻吟。他抠弄着那道肉缝，另一只手伸进那张湿喘连连的嘴，有条舌头缠住他的手指，金泰相含糊不清地低吟，“你进来吧……我想你进来了……”

“这可是在地铁上啊，”杨志浩咬住他的耳垂，“宝贝。”

那股湿意几乎要钻透两层布料，赤裸裸地涌现出来。杨志浩赞叹道：“你水真的好多啊宝贝，是因为在外面吗？”指尖触及的地方越来越热，他又加了些力气，金泰相陡然将他的手咬紧，像鱼咬紧鱼饵，单薄的身子抽搐了几下，几乎要从他怀里跌下去。

他绵软无力地倒在杨志浩肩上，裤子上洇出一团湿迹，睫毛上挂着细碎的泪珠，声音也带了哭腔：“我裤子都湿了……都怪你。”

“没事的没事的。”杨志浩把他的T恤拉下，遮住了那块不堪的痕迹——好在那件衣服的尺码够大。“没人会注意的。你要是在意，我们待会就买套新衣服。”

他低低地嗯了一声，转过头去找杨志浩的嘴唇。缱绻的阳光，旖旎的阳光，透过烟尘与噪声，泼满了半间车厢，交叠的人影，交织的嘴唇，万物静寂，缄默不语。忽地广播里报出下一站的名字，列车重新驶入地下，报站员的声音被淹没在一阵轰响中，所有的光与影都归于空洞洞的日光灯，遥远的人声沸腾着，呼啸而来。

他们的嘴唇分开，各自回归了常态，仿佛先前无事发生。潮水般的人群涌入车厢，列车如驶离死地，忽然重新拥有生命。

然而它终将又回到那段轻轨上，回到阳光下的工地，夜幕下的工地，拖着空无一物的身躯，等待两个跨越大半座城市去买薄荷糖的人，让生命再一次填满自己。反复地死而复生是无机生物的特权。

这是何其荒谬的表象。人类创造出百十倍大于自己的神明，却从来不懂得敬畏。事实上生命脆弱如斯，仍难免于自相残杀。他梦见巨大的鱼群，血红的鱼群，即将产卵的鲑鱼，由于激素而面目狰狞。它们死于秃鹫和灰熊，死于人类的渔网和餐桌，死于生殖的本能，刻在命数中的一段代码。生殖即死亡，在多细胞生物极其枯燥而漫长的历史中是多么壮丽的奇景，可我们仍要忍不住地叹息，叹息，叹息。

他从梦中惊醒，本能地伸手向身边探去，被子还有余温，人却不见了踪影。

睡意在刹那间消失无踪，他坐起来，隐隐约约听见异响。他蹑手蹑脚地下床走到门边，动作极轻地打开了门，墙后隐约亮着灯光，那声音陡然清晰起来，像是有人在呕吐。

他冲进洗手间，看见金泰相跪趴在马桶前，掐着自己的脖子干呕。他猛地想起此前有几次他为了刺激而没有戴套，那时候他没有问，金泰相也没提起。直到此刻，一种前所未有的情绪笼罩了他，他感觉手脚冰凉，汗出如浆，仿佛被攫住咽喉。

他买了一堆试纸，每一种都显示金泰相的肚子里并没有孕育着一个新的生命。他松了口气，把呕吐的原因归结于消化不良或者食物中毒。他反反复复地问金泰相：“你真的没有来过女孩子的那个，月经吧。”

“没有啊。”金泰相躺在沙发上，盖着薄毯，目不转睛地看综艺节目。

可一切又向着杨志浩担忧的方向发展。金泰相变得慵懒，不再喜欢梳妆打扮，口味也发生了很大的变化，开始疯狂喜欢鱼类和虾。直到后来他开始脱发，枕头上的黑发已经可以抓成小团，杨志浩才仔细地描摹他的腹部，那里出现了一个不易察觉却真实存在的凸起，他把耳朵贴上去，却只听到一片死寂。

“现在才多久呀，”他抚摸着杨志浩的头顶，“肯定什么都听不到呀。”

杨志浩抬起头来，定定地望住他，面部肌肉微微地抽搐着：“你真的……你真的，怀孕了？”

“我不知道哎，不过应该是吧。”金泰相抚摸着自己的腹部，“以前也没有人告诉过我，我也没有遇到和我一样的人。”他拉起杨志浩的手，放在自己小腹上，“这不是好事嘛。”

“嗯……嗯。”他勉强挤出一个笑容。

可到底还是惊慌与茫然盖过了喜悦。他自己还未曾真正长大，就要担负起养育一个新生命的责任。他不知道金泰相是怎么想的，他也不敢去问。至少对方表面上看起来情绪不错，兴致勃勃地研究孕妇食谱，指挥他买这买那。他从善如流，除此之外他也别无选择。

只是在这之前，有一件事必须要完成。这件事困扰他已久，甚或可以说一直是他的心结。

他通过他万能的兄长要到了厚厚的一份酒店开房记录。他翻找金泰相的名字，逐个记下和他一起的那些人。他没有感到意外，金泰相和谁上床都不足以让他感到意外。但当他看见谢镇营的名字时，还是如遭重锤，仿佛在一瞬之间失去了所有。

“怎么了？你看起来脸色不好。”

他两手捏得死紧，撑在下巴底下。谢镇营想要握住他的手，被他躲开。“当年那半首词，”他从口袋里掏出一张纸片，递过去，“我写完了。”

谢镇营接了过去，神色间震惊之色愈发浓郁：“你都经历了什么？”

杨志浩低着头，沉默不语，捏紧的手微微颤抖着。谢镇营把人捞起来，晃着他肩膀：“喂，你怎么了？有什么事和我说啊，别憋在肚子里，你找我出来不就是为了这个吗？”

“没什么。”杨志浩垂下眼去，咬住了嘴唇，“就是想着，好久没见了，要不要出来聚一聚。”

谢镇营沉默了一阵，然后说：“你想复出吗？”

杨志浩轻声应了句嗯。

“你有上进心是好事。”他拍一拍杨志浩肩膀，顿了顿，“不过要注意调整心态，有什么不开心的就和我说，别做当年那种傻事了。”

他头垂得老低，下巴几乎要触到胸口。谢镇营蹲下去，捕捉到他眼里的泪光，他立刻把头别到一边去。谢镇营叹了一声，嘴角还勾着：“怎么哭了啊，少女？有什么好哭的？”

他死死咬着嘴唇，血腥味在口腔蔓延开。“你他妈……别这么叫我……”

“好好好，我不叫。”谢镇营将他揽过来，顺着他的头发。“对不起，我错了。”

他埋在谢镇营肩上，近乎咬牙切齿地说：“你道什么歉？”

谢镇营愣了一下，然后轻拍着他的背：“虽然我也不知道你为啥哭，可能是我做错了什么吧。”

你他妈要拿什么赔。他的思想叫喊着，可他说不出口。他缺少应有的勇气与果断，就合该受折磨。

他揉了一把红的眼眶，从谢镇营的怀里挣脱出去。“我有事，先走了。”

谢镇营在他身后说：“路上小心点。”

唱片公司爽快地签下了他，大概是因为他那些翻红的曲子，又或是因为杨氏本就是公司的股东。 他们设计各种各样的复出方案，绞尽脑汁思考如何包装这个忧郁疯狂又满腹才华的rapper。他自己则一头扎进乐器堆里，大有作词作曲编曲一人搞定的架势。外面天色黑下来，同事们都已经下班回家去了，他坐在架子鼓里，手机放在鼓面上，看那一档深夜台的回放，金泰相的女装扮相足以以假乱真，高挑纤细的身材和略带沙哑的嗓音，配上那神秘的韩国国籍，不知俘虏了多少颗心。他说到有趣的话题，节目嘉宾都笑起来，杨志浩也跟着笑起来，笑声在空无一人的房间里回响。

忽地门被人拉开，谢天宇探进来半张脸，见是他松了口气：“吓死我了，我还以为我们公司闹鬼了。”

他把视频关掉，觉得有些不好意思。好在谢天宇没有责怪他，推门走进房里：“怎么还不去休息？”

“陈晨在房间开party，回不去。”

“哎？”谢天宇歪过头看着他，“你一直和他住吗？你没有自己住的地方吗？”

“有的。”杨志浩低着头，“不过不想回。”

“哦……”谢天宇若有所思，忽地走过来搭住他的肩，意味不明地笑起来，“不回家的话，要不来和我睡？”

“啊？”他吓了一跳，身躯一震。谢天宇放开了他，笑道：“我开个玩笑嘛。”杨志浩松了口气：“你为什么不回家？”

谢天宇看向他：“你指的家是什么？如果只是过夜，这里和我名下那些房产没什么区别，还省得跑一趟。要是让我回我爸妈身边那还不如杀了我，我才不想继承家业。”

杨志浩咬了咬嘴唇：“就是，除了你爸妈啊，有没有人……有没有人和你住一起的？就是和喜欢的人……那样……”

“以前有啊。”谢天宇的语气很漫不经心，他将手背亮出来，上面有一块样式繁复的纹身，“当时我们还纹了一样的纹身。不过他已经结婚啦，连孩子都有了，就没我的事啦。”

杨志浩看着手机里堆积如山的未接来电，忽然迫切地想要回家一趟。

远远地他便看见别墅二楼还亮着灯，保安见了他问他是不是去旅游了，要不要寄行李回来，如果要可以跟他打个招呼，好直接送进去。他没理，跨着大步子往家走。二楼果然亮着灯光，隐隐约约地听见金泰相的说话声，大概是在讲电话。他真不是个合格的孕妇，这么晚了还不去休息。杨志浩屏气凝神，细细听去，金泰相讲的是韩语，他听不懂，可语气却过分地腻人了，根本不像是正常对话。

他走上楼去，将耳朵贴住卧室房门。他听见一片呻吟，金泰相大概在喊电话那头人的名字，“王浩……王浩呀……”他的呻吟拖得好长，如浸在蜜糖里般甜腻，尾音轻俏地上扬，像长着小钩子，直把人的心钩了去。“流了好多……王浩……好痒……里面好痒……王浩……好想你进来……”

他听见自己急促而粗重的呼吸，下身却可耻地硬起来，尽管只闻其声，却如观人合奸，怒火与欲火烧到一处去。金泰相的叫声愈放肆张扬，他就愈是进退维谷。有一瞬间他意识到万事皆系于因果，如果他就此逃离，如果他就此逃离，一切是不是还来得及去弥补？

最终还是一丝无用的冲动占据了他，他推开了门。金泰相斜靠在床头，睡衣拉到胸口以上，乳房的形状已经显现出来，仿佛少女含羞的蓓蕾，可浑圆的腹部又昭示着他早已是颗熟透的果实，湿淋淋地溢出汁水来。他怔怔地望着杨志浩，手机啪一声跌在床上，三根手指还埋在那腔软肉里——那一定不够吧，他想，他一定很渴望有更大的东西插进去，不论是谁的，也许最好是他的，也许。

他一声不吭地走过去，拿起了那部手机，听筒里是个年轻男人的声音，问了几句之后见无人应答便挂掉了。他把手机按灭，放在床头柜上，柔声道：“怀孕了就不要玩手机了，对身体不好的。”

可他的声音分明在颤抖。金泰相望着他，忽地伸手扯他的衣领，他被扯得跌下去，及时撑住了身体才没有压到金泰相的肚子。金泰相嘴唇颤抖着，大颗大颗的泪珠从眼角滑落，不住地抽噎起来：“你为什么不回来？你为什么不来陪我？你说过要陪我的。”

他的眼神空洞洞地，不知看向何方。他只顺着眼，小声说着对不起，忽地金泰相抬手扇了他一巴掌，他被打懵了，愣愣地望着金泰相双眼，那盈满泪水的双眼，已经哭得红肿了。没来由地，他嘴角抽了抽，竟笑了出来。

金泰相问：“你笑什么？”

“没有……没什么。”他低下头去吻金泰相嘴唇，伸手把自己解出来，金泰相实在太湿了，他蹭了几下便滑进去。他听见一声悠长的忘情的呻吟，被堵在唇瓣之间，金泰相剪了指甲，抓在他身上不像以往那样痛，那感觉却依然刻骨铭心，他背上的血痂还未曾脱落，新伤覆在旧伤上，一层一层的永无止尽的伤口，要什么时候才能愈合。

他将手掌轻柔地覆在金泰相浑圆的腹部，那儿随着他的动作一晃一晃，他想，那个未曾谋面的小生命，会不会不满他的暴行，而对他拳打脚踢呢。连那样小的孩子都懂得以牙还牙，为什么人长大后反而会变得逆来顺受呢？

那一夜漫长得出奇，星星和月亮都沉到一边去，映在金泰相瞳人里，又和着泪水滑开，颤巍巍地挂在睫毛上，是泠泠的夜露，将所有光亮尽数揉碎。年轻的母亲像一艘满载的船，在他身下颠簸摇晃着，他撕裂他，也填满他，他是帆也是桅杆，是喝醉的舵手，把不知所云的航海日志刻在他的唇上胸上腿上。

最后他被温柔地绞紧，如在八月的北太平洋暖流中溺毙。他卡紧了那副嶙峋的髋骨，将精液一股一股地灌进去。那隆起的腹部变得更加鼓胀，仿佛即将临盆，双腿却依然伶仃细瘦，张开如同迤逦的海岸，几乎已经无法合拢，浓稠的乳白的液体从猩红湿润的孔洞中流出。

翌日他在一片温暖的阳光里悠悠醒转，他许久未曾拥有过这样安适的睡眠，迷迷瞪瞪如同飘在云端，双腿却软得快要陷进地板里。他磕磕绊绊走出去，远远地看见金泰相正站在阳台上，背对着他，微微弓着身子，提着一只喷壶浇花。

他此前从未注意到过阳台上原来有这么多花，在这样晴朗温暖的天气里争相开放。金泰相置身于一小片花海中，全身上下只穿一件堪堪盖过臀部的白色T恤，阳光泼了他一头一脸，使得他整个人近乎透明，淫荡又圣洁。

杨志浩靠过去，从后边环住他，将自己晨勃着的性器蹭进他臀缝里。他浑身颤抖一下，轻笑着说：“等一下呀，等我把花浇完。”

杨志浩埋进他颈间，索取牛奶身体乳的香气，“我不想等，我现在就要。”

金泰相欲拒还迎地推他一把：“万一我没浇水，花干死了呢？”

杨志浩贴着他，语气近乎撒娇：“可再等下去我就要死了。我重要还是花重要？”

“那你死给我看啊。”他这样说着，还是回过头在杨志浩唇边印下一个吻。于是他就靠在阳台栏杆上，任由杨志浩将他一条腿抬起，直干进依然红肿的花心里。他被陡然撑满，不由得踉跄一下，杨志浩将他圈牢了些，动了几下，他立即受不住了，用仅剩的一丝力气勾紧杨志浩肩膀。“我们去……沙发上……”

于是他们一路挪到客厅，跌跌撞撞躺倒在沙发里。他急不可耐勾紧杨志浩的腰，想他进得更深些。方才推脱的是他，可谁都是尾渴水的鱼，注定沉溺于仲夏的浅海。

他们交缠，十指交缠，四肢交缠，扭曲成近乎不可能的姿态。沉甸甸的小生命压在他的前列腺上，杨志浩占据他的雌穴，捅进足以撼动灵魂的深处。这快感几乎要使他畸变，长出野兽般尖利的牙齿，一口咬在杨志浩肩头。后者痛呼一声，却更快更狠地操他，仿佛这是最后的仪式，下一秒他们就要双双殉难。他又一次被填满，双眼向上翻起，终于松开了齿关，杨志浩的肩上两排血淋淋的牙印，血将他的唇齿染成靡丽的色彩，浓艳如同浆果。

他还困囿于高潮的余韵中，目光震颤着无法聚焦。杨志浩俯身拨开他汗湿的黑发，“你的头发好长，该剪了。”

他堪堪抬起手，抚摸着杨志浩头发：“你的也是呀。”

黑的头发一片片落下来，像乌鸦的羽毛，那样轻，脱离彼此时发出的那一丝声响都被淹没在推子的嗡嗡声里。如同铲去一片荒草，袒露出赤裸的土壤，杨志浩抚摸着他的头皮，他也抚摸着杨志浩的，发茬扎进皮肉里，是一种陌生而令人振奋的痛楚。

他笑着说：“你这个头型更像个搞说唱的了。”

杨志浩也笑：“你以后戴假发更方便了。”

“那我们如果一起出去，就是街上最可惜的两个人，你第一可惜，我第二可惜。”

杨志浩蹭进他怀里：“等你活动方便了，我们去纹身吧。”

“好啊，”金泰相说，“纹什么样的？”

“都可以，到时候再挑嘛。”他垂下眼睫，缠住金泰相的手指，“要纹一样的。”

他忽然说：“要不把你其他地方的毛也剪了吧？”

“啊？”金泰相愣了一秒，然后笑起来，“听起来有点恶心啊。”

“哪里恶心。”他往金泰相腋下探去，对方由于痒而发出一声娇笑。“我是说腋毛啦，万一你要穿吊带出门呢。”

可他的真实意图彼此都心知肚明。金泰相被放在长桌上，T恤高高掀起，仿佛饕餮盛宴里一道美味佳肴。杨志浩在他胯下抹满了泡沫，轻轻地揉搓着，他蜷起腰来，咬住了嘴唇：“别玩了，好痒啊。”

“但你不是挺舒服的吗？”杨志浩握住他硬起来的东西，在铃口搓了搓，他发出一声陡然高亢的呻吟，求饶般地喊：“哥哥别玩了，哥哥……”

杨志浩十分受用：“哦？再叫几声？”

他却忽然不叫了，咬住了自己的手指，越过隆起的腹部瞪着杨志浩。“好好好，不玩了。”他也妥协了，拈起一只刀片来。“弄完再玩。”

他的嘴唇颤抖着，任由刀片贴上那片娇嫩的皮肉。好凉，比杨志浩的手指更凉。他听见微不可闻的簌簌声，杨志浩捏着一小撮沾着泡沫的鬈曲的毛发，凑到金泰相眼前。他把头扭到一边去，腻着声音说：“拿开啊，好恶心。”

可冰凉的刀片刮在那块红肿的嫩肉上，却如同刮出一股火来。他只感到痒，深入骨髓的痒，令人恐惧的痒，他的整个下半身战栗起来，一只手按在他的大腿根，他不住地哆嗦一下。杨志浩说：“别动啊，万一割破了怎么办。”

他揪紧了自己的衣服：“还没好吗……”

杨志浩低低笑着：“快了，快了。”他用一条湿毛巾将金泰相下身擦净，一触及中心的软肉他便惊叫着夹紧了双腿。杨志浩将它们掰开，连同那两片红肿的剃净了毛发的皮肉。那洞口湿淋淋的，像快要溢出来，他用两根手指将那裂缝撑开，又陡然捏紧，有澄明的液体淌下来。他便笑：“怎么这也能出这么多水？”他伸出舌头将它们舔掉，又往深处探去。金泰相的呻吟一声高过一声，膝盖夹在他的两耳，用手弄着自己前面。没几下他便高潮了，胡乱地踹着杨志浩的背，后者不忘将他的腰扶稳，“小心点，别跌下去。”

他剧烈地喘息着，冷而硬的桌面硌得他背痛。杨志浩为他擦去肚子上的精液，忽地有只脚落在自己胯间，轻轻碾着。他的表情僵了一下：“还要？”

“你还没在这张桌子上要过我。”金泰相喉咙嘶哑，吐字仍带着缠绵的气音，“你别告诉我你不行，男人不能说不行。”

他就将自己解出来，那东西硬得血管暴起。“我行不行你试试不就知道。”

他们又重新抱做一对。再分开时已是傍晚。

这是杨志浩记忆中最漫长的夏天，任何人类社会的陈腐规则都失去了意义。在混乱失序的时间里，只有性交使人感到充盈与真实，他们做爱，在任何时间、任何地点，仿佛除却融为一体，唯一的结局就只剩下死亡。在性爱的间隙里，金泰相大多会躺在沙发上，捧着一本杨志浩看不懂的韩文书。他凑过去，问起那本书的内容，金泰相有时候说是艺术史，有时候又说是言情小说。可那分明是同一本书，金泰相又在骗人，他的话永远只能信一半，或者一丁点都不能信。

可他自己又能好到哪里去。他们在言语层面远不及肉体那样坦诚，他们永远互相猜忌，却还要装作心有灵犀，他们的吻并不能交换任何言语，只能够交换情欲。他们在肉体上是如此契合——这本是一切的发端，如今成为寄居蟹的壳，收容流浪人的居所，只有当肌肤摩擦，肉体碰撞，他才得以暂时抛却那些纷乱的情绪与思想，让自己回归空无一物。

他不知道金泰相是否也这么想，但他持百分之八九十肯定的态度。每一具性爱成瘾的身体里大抵都蜗居着孤独刻骨的灵魂。而人的悲剧在于即使可以交换体液甚或血肉，也永远无法使灵魂融为一体。

夏天在一个平平无奇的清晨走到尽头。天还是热，头顶上没有一丝云彩，只有炽烈的阳光，铺天盖地倾泻下来。杨志浩穿着短裤短袖走出空调房，去附近的超市采购必需品。他走到大门口，忽然被保安叫住：“你认识他不？”

他停下脚步，转过身去，韩国男孩站在原地，看那神情大概是与保安发生过一番争执。“这年轻人说他朋友是这里面的住户，但电话打不通也没人出来接他。你不是金……女士的邻居吗？你见过他没有？”

见过自然是见过的。他在心里说，面上仍神色如常：“来找他啊？他最近活动不大方便，应该不能和你去玩了，不好意思啊，今天先请回吧。”

徐进赫注视着他，那张圆脸本应透出符合他年龄的可爱，眼神却有些阴沉：“我来带他走。”

他挑了挑眉，手指暗暗绞紧了衣服：“他不会和你走的。”

“决定权在他，”徐进赫说，“你让我进去见他一面就行。”

他也沉下脸来：“我说了他不方便见人。”

他们僵持良久，而后韩国少年微微眯起眼，露出一种微妙的、有几分轻蔑的神情，用语调古怪的中文说：“你怕了。”

他站在大太阳底下，眼睁睁看着徐进赫转身离去，汗水从额头淌下来，流进眼睛里，蛰得生疼。他慌不择路逃进地铁站，坐上那一趟开往城市另一端的列车，靠在冰凉的座椅上，任由空调的凉风钻透汗湿的衣服，掠夺发肤间最后一丝暑气。有各式各样的人上车，又下车，坐在他旁边外放声音看视频，或者和家人朋友讲电话，有占不到座位的小情侣，男生一手扶着栏杆一手搂着女生，在他耳力所不能及的地方说悄悄话。报站员的声音在广播里响起，冷冰冰的，使人想到赛博朋克时代的电子人或仿生人。哪怕换是金泰相来报站都更有亲和力呢，尽管他还有些无伤大雅的小口音，他这样想着。

他被自己的想法吓了一跳。他一旦放空自己，金泰相就无孔不入地侵入他的思想。这是何其可怖却又不争的事实。

那家售卖薄荷糖的外资超市本就门可罗雀，历经一整个燠热的夏天，终于不堪折磨，倒闭了。杨志浩站在褪色的灯牌下，看着满身尘土的工人从卷帘门下进进出出，把一个个箱子搬上卡车，装货时发出一声巨响，和远处起重机的轰鸣相映成趣。一个路过的大爷牵着一条沙皮，走到他跟前停下脚步，打量了他一圈，然后说：“小伙子别看啦，这超市早黄了。”

他只觉喉咙痒得可怕，空荡荡的，一种久违的冲动沿着神经攀上脑髓。他回到地铁站，在便利店买了一瓶盐汽水，两包烟，重新乘上了列车。他还从未沿着这条线坐到尽头，对于这座城市里的大多数人来说，终点站永远是可有可无的存在，一个仅存在于观念中的地点，而如今他迫切地想要抵达。

列车重新变得空旷，车厢另一端有几个农民工模样的人，脚边堆着巨大的蛇皮袋和帆布包，不时向他这边瞧过来。在倒数第二站，那几个人也下车去了，他就成了幽灵电车里唯一的乘客，异类中的异类，喧嚣与热闹将他排挤在外，寂静也不肯施舍他容身之所。

终点站的风景并没有多么奇特，不过是无数破碎记忆的拼图，人类社会的风光就是这么千篇一律，像游戏的无限地图，都由相似的代码生成。他沿着满是尘土的水泥路，走过几座废旧的工厂，人烟稀少的居民区，灰蒙蒙的旧楼房与锋利高耸的新楼房遥相呼应，前者埋葬了无数不堪负重的灵魂，后者则沦为投资天平上一块砝码，房产泡沫的产物与始作俑者。渐渐地建筑也稀少起来，视野中开始出现绿色的农田，它们中间是宽阔的公路。绿色是真实存在的，他揉一揉眼睛，忽然感觉鼻腔酸涩，想要大声哭喊。

夏天确实已经过去，太阳落山的时候一股巨大的寒意席卷了他，他蹲下去，抱住膝盖，一根接一根地抽起烟来，直到喉咙干涩发痛。他掏出手机，翻出通讯录，盯着不到一半的电量，犹疑许久，还是拨通了那个号码。

“喂？”谢镇营那边很是嘈杂，像是在某种娱乐场所，巨大的音乐声撼击杨志浩耳膜，“给我打电话干啥呀？”

“你为什么要搞说唱？”

“啊？”谢镇营愣了几秒，“突然问这干啥呀……当然是，喜欢啊……”

“你……”杨志浩顿了顿，“其实我……写歌，是为了让别人听懂，我在想什么。”

“啥呀，”谢镇营在那头说，“有人批评你写的歌了？别理他们。”

“不是……没有……”他咬了咬嘴唇，“为什么让别人理解我有这么难……”

“这不肯定的吗，谁又能懂谁啊。”谢镇营吞了口饮料，“你咋啦？到底出啥事了啊，你看你都不给我说，我怎么理解你啊。”

“……说了你也不明白。”

谢镇营叹了一声：“你都不说，怎么知道别人明不明白。”听筒里音乐声渐渐淡去，谢镇营语气柔和起来，“你在哪？我去陪你吧。”

“不用了。”杨志浩说。

他挂了电话，在地上仰面躺下，这个姿势让他失去了更多的热量，更何况他被地底升起寒冷所裹挟。在这样偏僻的荒郊，没有一辆车经过，或是一个人。他只能盯着被高压线肢解的夜空，即使这里的人口密度已经远小于城市中心，星星还是少，它们都逃到哪里去了？他昏昏沉沉地想着，幻想自己被一辆幽灵列车碾碎，残破的血肉被抛上外太空，成为地球除月亮之外的第二颗卫星。或者他被女鬼撞见，女鬼把他掐死，野狗分食他的尸体和内脏，他的灵魂脱出肉身，看着自己逐渐腐败，然后孕育更多的生命，就如地球上每天都会上演的千千万万出死亡戏码。新生总是从死亡中脱壳而出。

他最终没有死成。他在不到六点的时候被彻骨的寒风冻醒，手机还有不到百分之十的电量。他茫然坐在原地，手臂与小腿冻得发麻。忽然远处亮起两点白光，愈来愈近，车顶上亮着taxi灯牌，他挣扎着站起来，如同看见救命稻草般招了招手。

出租车在他面前停下来，他只感到不真实，掐了一把手臂，喃喃道：“我还在做梦吗？”

“你不是做梦，兄弟。”司机从车里望着他，“去哪？”

他愣在原地，想到无数个可能的地点。有个声音告诉他，这是最后的不告而别的机会，以他的资源禀赋，只要他就此逃离，随便去往哪里，都有新的容身之所。可秋天的鲑鱼要如何抛弃爱侣离群索居。只有当它完成那宿命中的洄游，才能像所有为生殖殉难的先辈那样，再次回到鱼群中去。

“愣着干啥呢，醒醒了兄弟。”司机伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。他猛然惊醒，还是说了那个地址。他望着车窗外渐渐敞亮的天空，飞速掠过的建筑，忽然感受到前所未有的平静。

他跌跌撞撞回到家里，金泰相大约是一夜没睡，用布满红血丝的眼睛看他。两个人都没有说什么，此时任何语言都显得贫瘠乏力。他为自己烤了两片面包，煎了一个蛋，喝了些牛奶。阳台上的花香绕进客厅。金泰相在看他听不懂的韩剧。

他把以前的东西翻出来，那些发行或没有发行的唱片，小样，歌词和曲谱的草稿，一些首饰和小物件。金泰相从他身后出现：“你要走了吗？”

他浑身一震，有些茫然地望向对方，张了张嘴，却并没有发出声音。

“你要离开我吗？”金泰相的眼睛依然是红的，那赤色快要烧尽眼白，烧进他瞳孔里。“你为什么要离开我？”

杨志浩走过去，蹲下身，轻柔地抚摸金泰相高高隆起的腹部：“我只是想知道，这个孩子究竟是谁的？”

金泰相露出一种古怪的神色：“谁的也不是。”他垂下眼睫去，“不过总会是你的。”

杨志浩笑：“那有什么意义。”

金泰相轻轻摇头：“你不会懂的。我和你说，你也不会懂的。”

杨志浩忽然提高声音：“你不和我说，怎么知道我懂不懂？”

金泰相说：“我说了，你大概就会离开我。”

“你怎么能笃定我会离开你？”

“我说与不说，你都要离开我。”金泰相自顾自说，“他们都离开我了，你可不可以不要离开我？”

他感到深入骨髓的疲倦：“我为什么不能离开你？”

金泰相注视着他双眼：“因为我爱你。”

他愣住了。挂钟一格一格走着，太阳光一寸一寸地移过去，有一刹那他的目光失去了焦距，重新聚焦时眼前仍是金泰相的脸。

他发出一声微不可闻的叹息，绕过金泰相走开去。他听见身后的脚步声，愈来愈近，愈来愈近，然后一声巨响，天旋地转，他倒在地上。

昏过去的那一刻他前所未有地感到如释重负。人在失去自由时，往往反而感到轻松。

他想起第一次见到金泰相的那个下午，他含着薄荷糖，看的那几部法国电影。而此时他如同置身于秋天的海洋，一整个夏天积蓄的热量在此刻趋近顶峰，温暖的海水没过头顶，他的阴茎被一张嘴含住，又一张嘴贴上来吻他，嘴唇贴合的地方冒出一串气泡。巨大的鱼群像一阵飓风，裹挟了他们，将他们带往通向降生之地的河流。渔船从头顶驶过，诱捕灯的光亮刺得他两眼生疼。他又想起他真正意义上第一次见金泰相时，灯光也是这样刺眼，他喝得烂醉，躺在一个人怀里，香水的花香与沐浴露的奶香拧成一股，直钻进他脑中。那时金泰相走的时候，他拽着他的裙摆，大声喊着不要离开我，他迷迷糊糊站起来，掰过金泰相的脸，在众目睽睽之下对他说疯话：“没有你的房间变得真的很大很大。”

他仅剩的一点孤勇早就随着呕吐物一并冲走，就连那些一文不值的记忆也在外伤与药物的作用下土崩瓦解。人但凡活着，清醒与快乐只能择其一，他早该明白的。

咚、咚、咚。

巨大的噪声在耳边炸响，几乎要使他脑浆迸裂。他感到痛，钻心的痛，下半身却又痒又麻，迫不及待地渴求安慰。他又被含住，便仿佛忘却了疼痛，欢愉地挺着腰。有个人低喘着：“好多，你真的射了好多，乖，再射一点给我吧。”

一股甜腻的腥气钻进鼻腔，腹部与大腿传来湿滑的触感。他迷迷瞪瞪睁开眼，正对上一双血红的眼睛，和微张着的嘴唇，两排尖牙从唇瓣间探出。潮红从他的脸颊蔓延到全身，汗水密密匝匝淌下来，几乎要汇成一条河流。他往下看去，浅红的黏稠液体流了他满身，金泰相跨坐在他身上，两腿张开着，一颗颗乒乓球大小的半透明的卵从猩红的肉缝中排出。

他两眼发花，胃部一阵收缩，只发出一声干呕。金泰相湿冷的手掌抚上他脸颊，久违地露出笑容：“醒了？还好吧？”

他感觉自己的嘴唇颤抖着，却说不出一句话。他想伸手推开他，或者抱住他。可他做不到。

他的两手被钉在了墙上。


End file.
